


Following Fate

by Wiccy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/pseuds/Wiccy
Summary: Caduceus takes a moment to consider a few things.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2020





	Following Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marginaliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/gifts).



> Happy Critmas! I hope you enjoy this little gift.

It sometimes struck Caduceus as being random, the things that his mind might choose to contemplate at the most odd of times. Dreams for example. There was a time when Caduceus began having dreams of flying – which was weird now that he thought about it, since he’d never flown before or even wondered what it was like – soaring over unfamiliar landscapes, warm (sometimes cold) air rushing past his face, the call of an eagle or owl sounding somewhere above his head, and his soul filled with purpose. He would awaken from those dreams and wonder vaguely about them, but despite the fact the they lingered in his memory much longer than other dreams he never gave them deeper thought. Perhaps he would have sought to understand them if there had been someone else to share them with, but they didn’t start until long after the other Clays had gone. Beside, if they had something important to tell him – he would reason to himself – they would.

The dreams had ended the night before these people, these Mighty Nein, had wandered into his graveyard and into his life. He might have missed them – the dreams – if he had been prone to think about such things at the time, but he wasn’t and so he didn’t. Instead he shared his tea and his tidbits of truth and his quest. Together they had learned as they went, and they had changed him just as much as he hope to change them, influencing each other in ways great and small. He liked to think they were all better for it. It turned out they had been a part of his dreams all along. In fact, it had taken until that first flight under the wings of his transformed friend to realize that they hadn’t really been dreams at all. They had been the first portents of the journey fate and the Wildmother were sending him on. A hint at the value he could find in people who were neither dead nor Clays. He was glad he was wiser now than he had been then, he was much more confident that he’d never miss such obvious attempts at conversation again. He might be getting ahead of himself though.

His quest – at least his personal one – had been completed a while ago. He missed his home and the family that had now returned there, and yet he still didn’t seem ready to go back. Even now, with the pain lancing through him matching the slowing rhythm of his own heartbeat as the light in his vision dimmed and went fuzzy around the edges; the sounds of the battle still being waged ringing dimly in his ears. Even as the thought that it sure would be a shame, after all this, if he never got to see the grove restored flittered through his head. Even with the knowledge that he was clearly in the process of dying – again – and he was out of healing magic and he wasn't sure where his friends were. Even with all of that, he still felt like there was more he was meant to do, out here in the wider world, with these beautiful, broken people, and that for the first time in his life it might not be the Wildmother guiding his choices or his fate.

“Huh. Well, that’s certainly interesting.” the words were a little slurred and he hadn’t even intended to speak them aloud in the first place.

“Oh… oh no. Caleb,” Veth was at his shoulder, which was how he realized that at some point he’d fallen. She was pawing at the wound in his chest and there was an edge to her voice that he didn’t recognize, “this is real bad.”

“You hang on Caduceus, you will be fine… JESTER! Quickly please!” The second half was much louder, more urgent and it took his muddled brain a moment to figure out that it probably wasn’t meant for him.

There was a burst of sound, like the crack of thunder, from some distance away, from somewhere that he couldn’t see – not that he could see much at all currently – and then the familiar blue tiefling face of Jester filled the blackened frame of his rapidly narrowing vision. There was concern marring her sweet delicate features. 

“Hey there, it’s real bad apparently,” he slurred at her by way of greeting.

“It’s going to be okay.” She insisted, her hand slipping into his as she place the other flat against his ribs just under the critical injury. “I’ve got you Caduceus.”

Her eyes closed and for a moment he could have sworn he’d seen the outline of a certain trickster’s green cloak settling around her just before he felt the radiant warmth traveling from her hand into his body in slow, steady pulses. As the holy energy faded, his energy grew. With each cut and slash and tear that knit itself back together under the divine instruction Caduceus’ mind sharpened and his vision gained clarity. He blinked and he was not dead and, maybe more importantly, he would have a chance to consider the things his dying brain had revealed to him.

“Thanks,” he told her on a lopsided grin as he pushed himself into a sitting position. “I’m glad you prepared healing today. Really glad, to be fair.”

“I always have healing. I just like to save it until it’s _really_ important, and you’re better at it anyway. Besides,” she leaned in conspiratorially, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes, “you’re my favorite. Don’t tell anyone.”

With a little giggle and a wink she closed the rest of the distance between them and planted a quick, soft kiss on the fullest part of his cheek. He chuckled.

“Other than the Traveler of course,” she clarified as she pulled back again.

“Your secret is safe with me.”

“What secret? Jester’s got a secret? Can I know too?”

“I don’t think that’s how secrets work Beau.”

Beau and Yasha, having cleaned up the stragglers of the enemy, rejoined the party as Fjord and Jester helped him to return to his feet. His eyes swept across the group. They all looked much worse for the wear, but safe from any pressing mortal peril. At least until the next mortal peril came along. There was always more mortal peril to be had.

“Maybe this would be a good time to rest for the night?” Fjord offered to nobody in particular.

“Ya, already on it.” Caleb had moved a short distance away, into a small alcove, and was placing the trinkets he needed to make the entrance to the tower appear. A few moments later they were all filing through the door, a bit haggard, but cheerful. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m going to have _so many_ pastries for dinner!”

“I think I’ll skip the pastries in favor of something else, like actual food.”

“Pastries _are_ food Fjord, the best food, technically.”

“I like chicken. Caleb, can we get the cats to serve more chicken?”

“They’ll serve whatever you want.”

“Seriously, though, what secret?”

Caduceus smiled, yes, he was exactly where he needed to be.


End file.
